Reverência
by belovednephilim
Summary: Já fazia algum tempo que a jovem Amu Hinamori descobrira o segredo de dois colegas de classe: Tadase Hotori e Nagihiko Fujisaki - eles protagonizavam um amor proibido. O que ela não imaginava era que estava bem próxima de embarcar numa grande loucura.


Shugo Chara e cia. pertecem às Peach-Pit ©

* * *

-

**C**erca de dois anos haviam se passado.

Eu estava agora com 15 anos. Minhas charas descansavam em seus ovos desde o final do ano retrasado. Eu sentia muita falta delas, principalmente em horas como essa – os dotes artísticos de Miki pareciam me abandonar justamente quando a ideia perfeita me vinha à cabeça.

Como explicar? Dois anos atrás eu descobrira o pequeno "segredo" de dois de meus amigos – eles estavam namorando. Você acharia isso a coisa mais normal do mundo, certo? Bem, seria, se eu não os tivesse flagrado _por acidente_ num momento _extremamente_ _íntimo_. Mesmo falando sobre isso agora, dois anos mais tarde, ainda sentia meu rosto queimar pelas lembranças.

Desde então, tinha descoberto meu talento para _doujins_, especialmente aqueles que retratavam o amor proibido entre dois garotos – sim, meus amigos são dois garotos. Apesar de que, naquela época, um deles vivia como mulher a fim de aperfeiçoar a dança de sua família.

No fim do ano passado, minha melhor amiga Nadeshiko – que eu descobrira ser um garoto desde tal acontecimento – dissera precisar partir em uma viagem aos Estados Unidos, para estudar. Fiquei realmente triste; sendo Nadeshiko ou Nagihiko, aquela pessoa era com quem eu contava em todos os momentos e sabia que sentiria muita falta dela. Qual não foi minha surpresa alguns meses depois quando o próprio Nagihiko apareceu à minha frente!

Apresentou-se como irmão gêmeo de minha melhor amiga e dissera que iria ocupar o cargo de valete em nosso conselho estudantil – Kukai, o antigo valete, estava em outro colégio agora, pela infra-estrutura que o mesmo possuía. Eu já sabia que ambos eram a mesma pessoa e fiquei um tanto chocada em ver que Nagi desistira de interpretar a doce e gentil Nadeshiko; minha preocupação maior fora Tadase – como ficaria o relacionamento deles agora? Lembro-me de ter lhe olhado de soslaio só para testar suas reações e perceber que sua expressão era só felicidade. O alívio se abateu sobre mim de imediato: De alguma forma, eles encontrariam um jeito. E eu estaria lá para ver que "jeito" eles iriam dar.

Não é necessário dizer, mas, inconscientemente, eu havia me tornado uma criminosa. Pelo amor dos meus _doujins_ – e para satisfação própria, não nego – passei a persegui-los. Eu percebera que, de uns anos pra cá, os dois haviam se tornado insaciáveis: não importava realmente hora e lugar, se estivessem com tempo livre eles simplesmente desapareciam e, literalmente, mandavam seus _charas_ irem passear – Temari, Rhythm e Kiseki (a contra gosto) estavam parcialmente cientes da situação. Era nessa hora que eu os seguia – e tomava notas do que fosse necessário colocar em minhas obras – desde que me tornara uma _fanartist_ minha popularidade crescera de um jeito espantoso, e, embora em alguns momentos eu ficasse envergonhada, me orgulhava de poder descrever o ato amoroso coibido com precisão espantosa. Uma de minhas aulas extras era literatura – a fim de melhorar meus textos, desenhos e precisão de forma regular.

A única coisa que me magoava era saber do relacionamento deles por um fortuito acidente – nenhum dos dois jamais houvera me contado sobre como se apaixonaram, há quanto tempo o príncipe da escola sabia ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu não era a melhor amiga deles?

Claro que, durante todo esse tempo, eu não sabia que ter conhecimento deste segredo iria me colocar na maior loucura de toda a minha vida.

Aquele parecia ser um dia comum: Estávamos no intervalo entre as aulas, Kiseki conversando comigo enquanto eu aprontava o roteiro de uma de minhas histórias – bem, se reclamar incessantemente sobre como o futuro rei do universo não poderia ceder a tudo que lhe impunham sem protestos era uma conversa, de qualquer forma – quando Nagihiko encostara-se a minha cadeira, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios levando algumas de minhas colegas ao delírio. Elas realmente acreditavam que ele gostava de mim ou algo, há!

-Amu-chan – dissera, com sua voz delicada sem deixar de ser masculina – Você pode vir até minha casa hoje? Me parece que Oka-san deseja vê-la a qualquer custo...

A mãe de Nagihiko era uma senhora agradável, e ela me adorava. Muito provável, ela nutria alguma esperança sobre mim e Nagi juntos. Dei-lhe um amplo sorriso:

-_Hai_. Já adiantei boa parte de minhas tarefas, de qualquer forma.

Nagi olhou rapidamente para meu caderno de exercícios, alguns rascunhos no canto da página.

-Ideia nova? – Perguntou, afável.

-Talvez. Ainda não consigo encontrar um final perfeito – Bati com o lápis em minha cabeça repetidas vezes, um sorriso apologético; eu sabia que Nagi, assim como Nadeshiko, era um dos leitores assíduos de meus _doujins_. O que eu estava esboçando desta vez era um que retratava levemente a minha história: Uma garota comum que descobre por acidente o relacionamento proibido entre dois colegas de classe. Parecia um apelo indireto, mas na verdade eu sentia que devia contar aquilo que escondia por tanto tempo.

-O desfecho perfeito de sua personagem pode estar mais próximo do que você imagina – Foi tudo que eu o ouvi proferir depois de alguns segundos.

Estremeci. Era impressão minha ou a voz de meu melhor amigo soava um tanto... _sensual_?

"_Amu, sua louca, é óbvio que sua imaginação está lhe pregando peças."_ Terminei por reprimir-me – minhas fantasias _fujoshi_ haviam passado dos limites.

Logo após a escola, corri com Nagi até sua casa – eu não entendia o motivo de tanta pressa, mesmo assim o acompanhei num ritmo quase equivalente – e estranhei o fato de termos seguido direto ao seu quarto sem nem ao menos pararmos para procurar a mãe dele.

Ao entrarmos no local de destino, meu amigo me fez sentar numa das poltronas que havia ali _perto da cama_. Lembro-me de meu coração ter saltado umas duas vezes do peito quando percebi que estávamos completamente _sozinhos_.

Ou assim pensava eu, ao olhar randomicamente para um canto qualquer do quarto e perceber um leve movimento; uma sombra delicada e esguia surgindo das sombras.

Senti meus olhos saírem um pouco das órbitas com o susto, a tal sombra era _Tadase Hotori_.

Tadase-kun, mesmo tendo 15 anos como o resto de nós não mudara muito: Era franzino, um tanto baixo para os garotos de sua idade – os grandes olhos castanho-avermelhados demonstravam gentileza e inocência fora dos padrões.

_Ele era, de fato, um príncipe._

E esse príncipe, de forma misteriosa, estava apenas vestindo as calças do uniforme tradicional que regia nossa escola.

Corei. O que estava acontecendo ali?

Nagihiko começou, repentino, sentado na cama de modo displicente:

-Aposto que está se perguntando o motivo de estar aqui, Amu-chan – Ele sorrira, um tanto maldoso, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos.

-N-na verdade... – comecei, meio sem jeito, sendo interrompida logo depois;

-_Na verdade_, - Nagi tirou sua blusa em menos tempo do que eu podia soletrar _yakisoba._ Eu nem sabia porque diabos eu deveria estar soletrando algo tão estúpido quanto 'yakisoba', já que aquele físico me fazia esquecer até o significado da palavra soletrar.

Talvez porque eu apenas gostasse de yakisoba, de qualquer modo. Talvez porque aquele fosse o prato favorito de Nagi, e isso era bastante familiar. Tão familiar quanto a visão do tórax de meu melhor amigo. E era reconfortante pensar em algo familiar tocando-me os lábios me jogando contra uma parede e...

-Eu pude perceber que você anda _nos seguindo_, – alheio ao rumo perigoso de meus pensamentos sem noção, continuou – a mim e ao Hotori aqui – ele acenou na direção do príncipe. Palavras não poderiam descrever a cor em que meu corpo todo se encontrava.

-Bom, isto é, eu... então... o caso é que... – Minha visão estava embaçada, minha cabeça girava. Então ele sabia? Há quanto tempo? Qual a razão por trás de um confronto agora? E POR QUE A VISÃO DE MEU MELHOR AMIGO MÁSCULO ALGEMADO À CAMA E MELECADO DE YAKISOBA NÃO ME SAÍA DA CABEÇA!

Claro, mas minhas sandices não eram um bom tópico mental neste momento. O que eu deveria estar me perguntando era;

_O que ele faria comigo!_

Meu corpo tremeu, misto de pavor e excitação, ao imaginar os possíveis "castigos" os quais eu seria submetida.

-Amu-chan, Amu-chan – Ele sorriu gentilmente, mas eu sabia que ele estava bastante tenso e seus olhos fechados transmitiam mais perigo que qualquer outro ser humano comum – Não adianta nos esconder isso agora. Enquanto era 'Nadeshiko' eu fingi não saber, dissimulei-a com sorrisos briosos, mas desde o primeiro dia eu soube quando você descobrira nosso pequeno... _segredo._

Eu era capaz de dizer que ambos, Tadase e eu, coramos com a mesma intensidade.

-Agora, eu sei que poderia confiar em você, já que dois anos se passaram e você nunca disse... Nada. Continuou a escrever seus romances e a sonhar com nossa situação, mas nunca nos entregou. Por isso, acho que lhe devo sinceras desculpas – Meu melhor amigo se curvara rapidamente, ainda sentado, para depois voltar à pose displicente –Os longos cabelos colocados para trás num gesto gracioso.

Ele parecia um _bad boy_ – alguém que ludibriava com falsos sorrisos, mas que escondia em sua pele uma boa dose de veneno. Não escapou de mim o pensamento de que aquela sua nova face me renderia ótimas ideias.

Engoli em seco quando Nagi levantou-se sem aviso, estendendo a mão a um tímido Tadase-kun na cabeceira da cama e, com a mesma falta de cuidado o lançou na longa cama macia, colocando seu corpo por cima do príncipe – um olhar faminto, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios finos.

Meu amigo me encarou:

-Ouvi dizer que é _disso_ que você gosta. É verdade, Amu-chan?

Engoli em seco. Ele pretendia molestar um indefeso e preocupado Tadase ali mesmo, na minha frente? Mas isso seria... seria...

_Isso seria __**incrível**__!_

Não confiava mais em minha voz para proferir qualquer coisa – reunindo o que me restara de coragem, apenas acenei.

Se ele estava disposto a me oferecer um tanto de _fanservice_, não me custava sinceridade em troca.

Por um breve momento, eu acreditei que ele não iria até o fim – quero dizer, eu estava bem ali, sentada a sua frente, com um olhar quase selvagem, perscrutando cada pedaço da união com seu amante. Nem um cara como o Nagihiko iria tão longe.

Doce engano, o meu. Tadase estava entorpecido demais por suas carícias para proferir qualquer coisa que não fossem gemidos de entrega e apaixonados – o que causou mal demais a minha sanidade – vê-lo daquele jeito sempre me tirava do prumo. _Sempre_.

Mas eu nunca teria coragem de ir lá eu mesma e provocar-lhe essas sensações, para mim, o amor proibido deles era uma espécie de religião; algo extremamente sagrado.

E, por algum motivo, eu percebera o príncipe de Seiyo como alguém delicado demais, _até mesmo para uma garota como eu._

Enquanto eu via o Pequeno Príncipe _**uke**_ totalmente subserviente – além de ver as coisas que Nagi fazia para deixá-lo dessa forma, causando-me o princípio de um sangramento nasal – meu melhor amigo ainda tinha a saliência de olhar-me nos olhos durante todo o ato, com um sorriso estampado que me provocara as mais variadas sensações. Eu estava começando a ficar irremediavelmente excitada – _mais do que eu jamais havia estado nesses últimos dois anos._ Quando Nagi descera ambas as calças apenas o suficiente para concretizar seu intento.

Ele preparou a entrada de seu parceiro com um tanto de sêmen – introduzira os dedos um, duas, três vezes, para então começar a penetrá-lo.

Perdi-me tão completamente em minha observação que não pude sequer contar o número de estocadas – talvez cinco, talvez dez. Fora apenas nesse momento que Nagihiko havia arrancado os olhos dos meus, preparando-se para um entrega completa, preparando-se para o grande final.

Assisti meus amigos chegarem ao ápice, segurando-me para não meter-me ali no meio – meu desejo estava quase incontrolável – eu estava confusa e excitada, eu não compreendia o porquê – depois de tanto tempo, eu parecia me sentir como se da primeira vez, da primeira vez que eu os havia pego em flagrante; da primeira vez que eu os vi se amando de forma tão perfeita.

Foi aí que eu percebi que havia algo _diferente_. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado – segundos, talvez horas – mas me lembro de ter visto a serenidade de um Tadase dormindo sossegadamente na cama. _E de Nagihiko Fujisaki, meu melhor amigo, de calças frouxamente recolocadas andando firme em minha direção_.

-Na... Nagi? – Lembro-me de ter-lhe perguntado algo, aturdida. Ele me olhou nos olhos doce, gentil e muito polido, como costumava ser. Suas mãos tocaram meus joelhos vacilantes, suas orbes castanhas sem piscar nenhuma, nem uma única vez.

-Amu-chan. Agora é a sua vez. – Ele disse. Parecia o garoto de sempre, contudo...

_Seria impossível! Eu estava delirando!_

Sim, eu deveria ter pegado no sono no sofá, provavelmente tudo que presenciei também fora um sonho. Um sonho insano, que, junto com a visão de um certo alguém sujo de macarrão chinês não deveria nunca ter sido...

-É claro que, se você não quiser, eu não vou te forçar a nada – continuou, enrolando uma mecha de meus cabelos róseos em seus dedos esguios; _dedos esses que estavam levando Tadase à loucura, tempos atrás._

-E-eu, eu não sei... E-eu... – respondi, vacilante. Eu soava patética **––** quase como se tivéssemos voltado há dois anos atrás, quando nos conhecemos formalmente.

Acho que não seria totalmente mentira dizer que eu sentia algo bem próximo de 'paixão' por ele, afinal, em algum lugar, ele ainda era Nadeshiko, minha melhor amiga e confidente. _E eu podia sentir isso._

Não me lembro de ter dito um audível `sim'. Talvez eu só houvesse sussurrado – talvez ele apenas tenha lido a resposta em meus olhos assustados. Tudo o que me lembro agora fora seus lábios se aproximando perigosamente dos meus, e, em seguida, eu estava sentada em seu colo, beijando-o, insana. Eu não havia percebido a troca de posições, mas entendi finalmente que meu desejo mais secreto desde o flagrante àquele dia era ter sido beijado por ele, tocada por ele, ser levada a um outro nível, com ele. _Sendo_ _ele_ _um homem ou uma mulher. _

Suas mãos se moviam muito rapidamente; ora estavam nas minhas costas, ora se enroscavam selvagens em meus cabelos, ora passeavam libidinosas por minhas pernas. Continuamos nos beijando até ficarmos sem ar. Nagi me encarou – e eu queria dizer que ele soava _apaixonado_ quando suspirara e levara minha pequena mão à seus lábios, num meio-sorriso.

-Amu-chan. – Sua voz parecia vir de muito, muito longe **––** apesar de eu sentir seu hálito quente reverberar em meu pescoço – Eu só queria que você soubesse, que independente de qualquer outra coisa, _eu sempre tive uma queda por você_.

Aquele foi o estopim – se meu melhor amigo estava disposto a arrancar-me a virgindade, eu a daria de bom grado – nada mais me importava após aquela sentença, _se aquilo fosse um sonho, eu não gostaria de nunca acordar. Se houvesse eu mergulhado num lago de mentiras, pudera nunca mais eu me encontrar._

Seria uma frase ótima para um de meus doujins, me peguei pensando, corada, enquanto sentia seus lábios travessos mordiscando minha orelha. Entretanto, aquele pode ter sido um dos poucos pensamentos racionais que tive, antes de vê-lo suspender minha blusa e sentir seus longos dedos acariciarem por baixo de meu sutiã.

As sensações que sentia eram indescritíveis; era impossível não notar sua destreza enquanto capturava os bicos de meus seios com a ponta dos dedos, um gargalhada silenciosa formando-se em sua garganta, sua respiração falha em meus ombros.

-O que você acha? – Ele finalmente perguntou, num murmúrio louco.

Como seria eu capaz de responder algo desse tipo! Só de pensar nas outras maravilhas que ele seria capaz de fazer comigo se apenas abaixasse um pouco mais aquelas mãos rápidas...

Porém eu nada disse; estava vermelha demais para responder – tinha medo de que se eu proferisse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, estragasse o momento. E tudo o que eu queria _era_ _que ele não parasse_.

Não pude conter um gemido ao sentir seus dedos beliscando-me delicadamente e isso foi tudo que meu amigo obteve como resposta. Não satisfeito, ele suspendeu meu queixo com a outra mão que antes descansava possessivamente em meu ombro, forçando-me a encará-lo:

-A-mu-chan. Se não disser o que lhe agrada, não posso fazer muita coisa. Eu não quero repetir o que faço com o Hotori, é só... Você é diferente.

-Ss-só...

-O quê?

-Só... não pare. – era tudo o que eu podia expor, dadas as circustâncias. – E... e também...

-Sim...?

-Suas mãos... Aqui embaixo – eu sussurrei. Todo e qualquer barulho eram perigosos agora, eu só pensava que o Tadase dormia ali, bem perto de nós, e qualquer movimento brusco poderia despertá-lo, poderia...

E então eu esqueci. Esqueci do príncipe adormecido – ao qual eu havia devotado meu coração um dia – esqueci-me o que fazíamos, _porque_ o fazíamos... Esqueci-me até de meu próprio nome.

Pois lá estava ele, Nagihiko Fujisaki, meu melhor amigo de _eras_ tocando-me onde eu queria, _do jeito que eu queria_.

Ou talvez, não fosse _exatamente_ do jeito que eu queria, esperava. Não, de um jeito simplificado, aquilo era melhor. _Era infinitas vezes melhor._

Nagi me tocava lentamente, encarando-me do mesmo jeito que o fizera quando ainda estava sobre Tadase. A mão que estava em meus seios se encontrava onde eu o desejava, agora. A mão sob meu queixo – que me fazia encará-lo embora tudo o que eu quisesse era esconder meu rosto corado em seu peito largo – agora trazia meu rosto para perto do seu, seus lábios tomando-me com fúria, como se temesse perder-me a qualquer momento.

Eu passei a acariciá-lo, febril, pensando que, se estávamos chegando ao final, _a necessidade de tê-lo dentro de mim se tornava ainda mais pungente, dolorosa_. Desabotoei-lhe as calças num ritmo frenético com uma habilidade que nem sabia possuir, desvencilhei sua língua da minha e o encarei:

-_Agora._ – fora minha súplica.

Ele acenou, solene. Suas calças, minhas saias... Tudo isso desaparecera em segundos. Nagi se posicionou sob mim com extrema habilidade e começou a me penetrar.

O que senti nessa hora fora um misto de dor logo na entrada, e prazer... Uma sensação indescritível. Por um momento eu pensei que não havia meios daquele ato tornar-se ainda melhor... Foi quando ele me apertou com toda sua força, acelerou seus movimentos e, tomando meus lábios mais uma vez **–– **uma última vez, libertou-se dentro de mim. Naquele momento, eu também tinha atingido o ápice. Eu o encarei novamente, extasiada, um sorriso bobo flutuando em meus lábios. Meu amigo me abraçou.

Não havia mais nada a ser dito, a ser feito. E o curioso era saber que eu o tinha domado e nu, sob meu inexperiente corpo, e não havia perdido a blusa nem o sutiã.

_Bom, haviam outras coisas perdidas, coisas mais importantes, de qualquer forma. _Não que duas peças de roupa fizessem muita diferença há essa altura dos acontecimentos.

Nagi se remexera por baixo de mim e recolocara a calça. A verdade me atingiu como um soco:

-N-nagi... M-mas e o Tadase-ku...

Seus dedos suados selaram meus lábios, e ele me sorrira, soando verdadeiramente entretido:

-Agora – ele piscou – Você _compartilha_ do nosso segredo.

As últimas horas retornaram à minha cabeça, como um lembrete fatal. E eu soubera que minha personagem, Mari, teria muito mais que o planejado para contar.

_**fim**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Então *respira* a ideia pra essa fic foi dada pela minha "Gafanhota", a Mari. Eu modifiquei umas coisas, e, na verdade, pela influência da Yaya (Onuki_Yumi aqui no FF) eu acabei jogando muito amuhiko nessa fic, mais do que o planejado no início._

_De toda sorte, eu fiz o meu melhor pra elas, e espero de coração que elas gostem da fic (apesar do lemon e etc etc lol pula essa parte)._

_Um pequeno aviso: __A Amu pode soar um tanto OCC alguas vezes, mas explico de antemão que seus pensamentos amadureceram não só por estar mais velha, mas também por ter se tornado roteirista/escritora. Naturalmente, ela narra sua "aventura" como se fosse um de seus contos._

_E é isso, divirtam-se e boa leitura ;*_


End file.
